Psycholoids
by VexVulpes
Summary: A series of oneshots and short stories inspired by Vocaloid songs. First up, Romeo and Cinderella - Benny found himself fascinated by his Galochio Cinderella YAOI, IMPLIED LEMON Benny/Dart


**This was written for my good friend martina313 on DeviantArt. Her artwork is amazing and if you're a Psychonauts fan you should totally watch her.**

**A word of warning, there IS implied lemon later in this oneshot. Also, this is a oneshot. I know it's pretty obvious since I keep pointing it out, but I don't want any reviews say "Aw! So cute! Please continue!" What comes after this is an unrelated oneshot based on Anti-Paradichlorobenzene. Which is NOT Bart (Benny/Dart).**

**Now that that's out of my system, enjoy. :3**_  
><em>

_Please don't let my love_  
><em>Become like Juliet's tragedy<em>  
><em>Take me away from here<em>  
><em>That's all I ask of you<em>

It was dark in his room. The only source of light was the moon, its rays seeping through his window as he lay as quiet as possible, breath almost held as he listened to the noises coming from his parents' room.

"Father… Mother… Please go to sleep," he whispered, a silent plea as his fingers twitched. In the moonlight he could make out the clock hitting midnight as the sounds of a TV finally died down in the other room, sheets rustling before the house fell quiet. After a few minutes, Benny Fideleo slowly crawled out of his bed, pulling on his shoes and creeping out of his room. As he passed his parents' room, he stopped, placing a hand on the door.

"Hope you have good dreams."

Inhaling, the young teen exited the house, glad it was the time when adults should be sleeping. A shiver shook its way down his spine and Benny shook his head, making his way down the already familiar path…

As he neared the meeting place he slowed to a stop, closing his eyes and inhaling the enchanting smell of caramel he had grown so found of the past few months. "Dart."

"Benny," came the small reply. Crimson eyes opened and Benny couldn't help but smile at the teal skinned teen his age sitting on a rock, his bare legs crossed shyly was grey eyes stared. In no time he was over top of him, a hand on the rock, the other on D'artagan Galochio's cheek. The other boy's breath hitched slightly in surprise, cheeks darkening in a blush as Benny leaned in.

"How far will we go tonight?"

Dart closed his eyes at the question, swallowing as he bit his lip. "P-Please don't bite me…"

Benny nodded, wordlessly nuzzling Dart's cheek. "No biting then."

"Treat… Treat me gently…"

"I always do."

He could feel Dart's hands on his chest, burying themselves in the fabric of his pajama shirt, pulling him closer. "I'm… not used to bitter things… Probably because I always ate the sweets mama made…"

Benny silenced him with a kiss, his hand trailing down Dart's cheek and his neck, going down further until resting on a bare teal knee. "If there are things that we don't know… we'll try to understand. Isn't that normal?"

The other nodded, still blushing deeply. "I-I'll let you see everything… because it's you. And… And I'll show you…"

Dart trailed off, but Benny understood. He always understood. With Dart's silent permission, his hand slowly crept under the hem of the jacket…

xXx

"I've always wanted to be Cinderella."

Benny blinked and looked up at the teal teen leaning against a tree. Dart was supposed to be training. And yet he had sought Benny out, ask if they could maybe hang out ahead of schedule…

Dart continued, staring into the distance.

"Even if I run away with only the clothes on my back…"

He trailed off before sitting next to Benny, cheeks coloring slightly as he hugged his knees. After a while of silence, Benny gently took his hand. "Then why don't you?"

"… You know I'm a coward, Benny." The Galochio sighed, fingers tightening around Benny's. "I… wish time would stop forever… like it does when I'm with you…"

Benny smiled, straightening Dart's hat a little before brush a bit of hair away from his face. "If time stopped, I'm pretty sure the world would end of something."

"If not, those bad people would come interfere."

Dart didn't need to elaborate. Benny couldn't help but gulp as he remembered his first day meeting Dart, how he was thrown out so easily…

"I… wish I could run away, like Juliet…" As the words left his mouth, Dart scowled. "But please don't call me by that name."

"Why?"

"I…" Dart looked away, grip once again tightening. "I don't want us to have such an unhappy ending…"

"That… wouldn't be any fun," Benny agreed. The two remained silent as the sun set. Suddenly Dart's face was in his shoulder, voice muffled by Benny's jacket.

"Could… Could I live with you?"

Red eyes softened as Benny wrapped an arm around the now crying teal boy. "Sure."

xXx

The party was rather boring in Benny's opinion. If he hadn't have seen Dart, he would have left, asked his parents if he could maybe go to Bobby's house and play video games instead.

He could definitely see the edge of the mask Dart was wearing in an attempt to look older. While the teal boy was standing as straight as possible, head held high and grey eyes cold and hard, the grip his hand had on the end of his hat said otherwise.

He looked up at Dart's dad, shivering slightly at the horrible man before turning his gaze back to his teal skinned friend. His parents had told him to behave but… He promised to be a good boy tomorrow, after he stole Dart away for a while.

"Just… for now… please forgive me…"

No sooner had he muttered the words had he grabbed Dart's waist and led him to a bedroom, gently pushing him onto the bed. As Dart stared at him in surprise, he traced the hem of Dart's pants, a borderline of black silk…

"Nobody secures it today," he whispered softly, tugging softly on the material as he stole the other's lips. "Your dad's the only one here…" Another kiss and this time he could feel the other kissing back. "And he doesn't even know you exist right now."

"If we cross that… where will we end up?"

Benny paused, staring into Dart's grey eyes. He was scared. There was no doubt about it. But… he was curious too. He… wanted this as much as Benny.

"I'll only do this if you want to."

Silence. Slowly, Dart nodded, cheeks darkening as Benny took action…

They had never gone this far before…

There was no turning back…

Benny winced as Dart bit his shoulder, whining as he tightened his grip, grey eyes squeezing shut against tears. "It hurts…"

And somehow, Benny knew it wasn't just physically. He stroked the other's blue hair, lovingly nuzzled his neck. "Because I'm the first one you fell in love with, right?"

The rest was spent in silence, but the answer was clear as day. As Benny carefully pulled out, Dart finally spoke. "Dad… really seems to hate you."

"He hated me the minute he laid eyes on me."

Dart watched him carefully, eyes half lidded as he continued. "He… said the hands you spread out for me… are holding a sort of collar… That if I continued to see you… You'd take me away."

Arms wrapped themselves around Benny's waist and he couldn't help but give a small cry of surprise as the teal teen pulled him close. "Please, take me away… my Romeo… Anywhere… as long as it's far from here…"

Before Benny could reply a yell sounded, the door shaking as someone knocked on it. Like Cinderella the bell had gone off and Dart hurriedly scrambled to his feet, wrapping his arms around Benny, whispering in his ear…

"I've dropped my glass slipper… so find me soon ok? B-Before my nightmares begin…"

And suddenly he was gone, leaving Benny alone on the bed. Sighing, Benny moved to get up and froze as something caught his eye.

A hat.

Dart's hat.

Benny blinked before smiling, picking the hat up. "… I bet Cinderella dropped her slipper on purpose."

He knew Dart would lie about losing his hat. That it had been an innocent accident. He… was exactly like her. Leaving a reason for Benny to come back… "Because you want to be loved more."

The teen slowly stood up, glancing at the clock.

"I'm still here…"

xXx

He was waiting for him in the usual spot, still wearing his clothes from the party. As Benny approached, Dart blushed, shifting slightly at memories from earlier…

"Do… Do you want to take a peek into my heart?"

Benny smiled, leaning over the other, still holding his hat in one hand and looking into his grey eyes. Dart swallowed.

"C-Can you see all the emotions and desires within?"

"Yes…" He caressed Dart's cheek, delighting in how the teal teen leaned into the touch.

"But… it's still not enough… still needs more things to fill it… So many more that it will overflow."

"But then, that wouldn't mean anything… would it?"

Dart shook his head, blush deepening. Benny couldn't help but chuckle, reaching into the hat and pulling out a box…

As he opened it, Dart gasped, his eyes growing wide. Happiness seemed to come out of the tiny box… but why was the Galochio crying?

"Dart?"

"Wha-What should I do?" His voice was quiet, scared. Dart bit his lip. "At this rate… I… I don't want to disappoint you…"

"You won't."

Grey eyes blinked before warming for the first time in a long time. "That's right… It's for the best right?" As Benny nodded, Dart smiled.

"I accept my fate."

_The Cinderella who always tells lies…_  
><em>Is said to be eaten by the wolf<em>  
><em>What now? If this continues<em>  
><em>I'll probably be eaten up one day too<em>  
><em>Please… save me before that happens, ok?<em>


End file.
